Street Sharks the movie
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: As the glass tank collapsed around me i fell into some deep blue arms with a soft voice that unknown to me saying " I've got you little sister you are safe now" I didn't know then but i was going to safe and happy with my family that my mother never even mentioned to me the street sharks who were the Bolton brothers follow my adventures as i traverse through this strange new world
1. Chapter 1

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 1 Breaking out of Area 51 with their little 3 year old sister

" I think they heard you Lena i think they are pissed". Said Benz who was smirking while being chained up against the wall making Lena look out of the command center window at the four containers that were shaking and rocking back and forth on the floor of the containment center in area 51 then the four occupants broke out of their containers roaring in anger with the leader yelling " SKYLARK HANG ON WE ARE COMING TO RESCUE YOU".

They were four mutant's half/human half/sharks also known as the streets sharks which they are famous for in stopping Paradigm guards came running in and cooked their guns with Lena yelling over the intercom " DON'T LET THEM REACH MY DAUGHTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES UNDERSTAND SHOOT THEM NOW".

The guards fired but they had shark dived out of reach making the guards to look around for them and the sharks jumped out of the floor killing the guards in an instant the leader looked up at the command center and saw Bends chained up but his gaze was for Lena he roared " WHERE IS SHE LENA WHERE IS OUR LITTLE 3 YEAR OLD SISTER THAT YOU DENIED SEEING THE OUTSIDE WORLD HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS LENA?."

Lena sneered at him and said " YOU WILL NOT FIND HER IN AREA 51 AND I DOUBT YOU WILL LIKE WHAT YOU SEE IF YOU DID FIND HER CONSIDER IT A TEST YOU ARE HUNGRY AND SEEING HER WELL LETS SEE IF YOU CAN FIGHT YOUR HUNGER IN STINKS AS SHARKS HA HA HA SEE YOU FOOLS LATER".

And with that Lena disappeared but Bends voice sounded " GUY'S GET ME UNCHAINED AND I WILL SEE IF I CAN FIND HER IN THIS COMPUTER HURRY".

The boys vanished and a few minutes later Bends was unchained and was busy typing on the computer and a few minutes later found what he was looking he called them over and brought up the surveillance camera to the most horrifying sight in the water glass tank lay their 3 year old little sister but she was thin with bones showing through her skin but she had been gene-slammed into a Megalodon hybrid Bends found the floor she was on and showed the guy's who vanished off to the floor where their little sister was kept imprisoned without ever seeing the light of the outside world.

They were walking the corridor where they saw from the shadows guards guarding a room with guns at the ready so they sharkdived under neath them into the room and when they surfaced they found their little sister and saw exactly what Lena meant but they overrode their hunger in stinks and punched the glass and their little sister fell into Ripster's arms he spoke softly to her " It's gonna be alright now Skylark you are safe now come on let's get you out of here into the outside world".

That is when their little sister's eyes opened they saw ice-blue eyes looking up at them but it was not fear that they saw in her eyes it was trust and happiness that they saw with a tear falling down one side of her face which Ripster noticed and wiped away saying " It's okay don't cry little sister are you okay Skylark?."

Seeing the confused look on her face meant that she had no idea what he was talking about made him ask " You have no idea what i am talking about and that you can't speak at all can you just nod or shake your head okay to my question so can you talk?."

She shook her head wincing a bit about the effort of doing so making Jab say " Man that is just sick totally being stuck in that tank for 3 years not able to speak or even seeing the outside world huh what was that i saw on the computer about her health".

Ripster went and had a look at the computer and saw what was wrong with her to him looking totally angry he said " GUYS LETS GET OUT OF HERE AND GET SKYLARK TO THE HOSPITAL ASAP OR SHE WILL DIE HERE FROM THE VIRUSES THAT ARE AFFECTING HER RIGHT NOW HURRY".

But before they could sharkdive her out of there the door to her prison opened and a voice said " I DON'T THINK SO BOYS SO HAND OVER SKYLARK BOLTON THE EXPERIMENT RIGHT NOW OR MY MEN WILL SHOOT".

They stared at the figure approaching them until they saw it was Paradigm with guards with guns cocked and ready to shoot but Ripster yelled at Paradigm " HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR LITTLE SISTER AN EXPERIMENT SHE IS A HUMAN BEING SURE SHE IS A GENE-SLAMMED BEING BUT SHE IS STILL HUMAN PARADIGM".

Suddenly the lights went out giving the guys perfect time to shark dive out of there which they did and safely got her out of the base along with Bends who they had picked up on the way as they surfaced into the daylight Skylark closed her eyes at the sun as it was blinding her which Bends and the guy's noticed as she had never seen the sun before so Bends put a football cap on her head which worked like a charm casting a shadow over her face which she liked just fine but before they had gotten to the jeep which was in the car park alarm sirens sounded which made them run and got into the jeep and drove off.

Soon they hit the main road when trucks came flying out of the woods they had just excited and began shooting at them making Bends and the guy's duck so Jab sharkdived into the road and destroyed the trucks and his fin came along the jeep and he jumped up back into the jeep to him smiling at Skylark to her returning it to him saying " She smiled at me she smiled at me".

Soon they arrived in Fission city their hometown Bends knew which hospital to go to so he drove the jeep there so he parked it in the parking area and took Skylark and gave them earphones so they could everything that was going on so Bends put one on and pelted inside the hospital with Skylark yelling " DAD WHERE ARE YOU DAD I NEED YOUR HELP HERE DAD".

A few seconds later Doctor Mark came running and when he saw the state Skylark was in he yelled the hospital down and as Skylark was being whisked away in a hurry Doctor Mark said " What the fucking hell has that girl been through i hope to god Bends that you didn't have anything to with this poor little girls condition?."

Ripster voice sounded over the earphone which Doctor Mark could hear " THERE IS NO WAY THAT BENDS HAS ANYTHING DO WITH OUR LITTLE SISTER BEING THE WAY SHE IS ITS AREA 51 AND ALSO HER MOTHER LENA'S FAULT".

Doctor Mark at hearing the name's Lena and Area 51 pointed at the ear phone and Bends handed it over and he put it on his ear and said " SO THEN CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL LENA DID TO SKYLARK AS LENA GAVE BIRTH TO SKYLARK IN THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL AND WHAT IS THIS AREA 51 YOU SPOUTING ON ABOUT WHO ARE YOU?."

Ripster introduced himself and explained Skylark's condition to Doctor Mark's angry face to be replaced with a sick expression so he said " Thank you for telling me all i need to know about Skylark don't worry i can nurse her back to full health and yes you guy's can come and see her but only at night understand and if i see any hungry looks on your faces when you look at her your out understand if you all are hungry there a forest about 10 miles from here loads of prey for you all to eat on while she is resting and recovering from the state she is in it will 10 or 13 years or so give or take depending on how fast she recovers so do you all agree to the conditions i just said?."

Ripster's voice sounded over the earphone " YES WE WILL AGREE TO YOUR CONDITIONS FOR OUR LITTLE SISTER WE WILL DO ANYTHING AND I PROMISE WE WILL NOT HAVE ANY HUNGRY LOOKS ON OUR FACES WHEN WE VISIT HER YOU HAVE OUR WORD AS STREET SHARKS ALSO AS THE BOLTON BROTHERS SO TAKE GOOD CARE OF OUR LITTLE SISTER SHE IS ALSO A BOLTON DOCTOR MARK THANK YOU VERY MUCH".

Doctor Mark smiled and gave the earphone back to Bends and said " You have some great friends and Skylark is pretty lucky to have some amazing and caring big brothers looking out for her i go open the docking bay doors at the back for them alright see you later Bends and you are than welcome to stay here at the hospital there is a guest house right next door here is the key it also has 5 bedrooms and also swimming pool and also the forest at the back door perfect for walking the trails also for hunting prey ok?."

So with That Skylark was safe and will make a full recovery and meet the guy's properly in 10 years time so rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	2. Chapter 2

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 2 reunion with my big brothers 10 years later

My recovery in the hospital was slow as i was almost at death when my big brothers found me but little by little i began to turn the corner much to the relief of Doctor Mark who i had started to call Uncle Mark as today i was five years old as i recently learned to walk and talk and also i had defeated one of the viruses that was affecting my system so it was looking up for me i still had a long way to go i was still in the emergency unit but the kids from the unit next to me came and visited me whenever they could but unknown to myself i has some night visitors my big brothers visited me at night when i was asleep after getting updated by Doctor Mark who was going to transfer me into the children s ward tomorrow so i can be with other kids my age so i can communicate and make friends with them so the following morning I was transferred into the children's ward where i was welcomed by my friends which Doctor Mark raised an eyebrow at the kids making them chuckle nervously until he smiled and said " ha ha you kids are so clever so i can see you all are friends with Skylark be gentle with her alright she isn't out of the woods yet alright she had defeated one virus she has still to beat the others alright and Skylark i will bring your food along later alright as i know you need to get the weight back as you are still thin alright?."

I nodded as i knew that Mark was right as when i got some of my strength back after defeating the first virus when they brought food in to me i devoured it in seconds and asked for more so after 2 large helpings i fell fast asleep with my belly full and a happy smile on my face so today i am learning about my Megalodon form and what i can do from Uncle Mark who was putting my through my paces with exercises which were my strength and also stamina of my from and also my tail capacity "OK Skylark said Mark Now let's try a shark dive OK?."

I shark dived with such grace and poise into the ground and then jumped right back up in the same place smiling at Doctor Mark who was writing everything down so with training over we headed back to the children's ward where i bunked down for the night as i trained a bit in the morning, Afternoon and in the evening to get myself fit for to be reunited with my family that my Uncle Bends was telling me about when he visits me in the mornings so that night while we were all sleeping my big brothers visited me with Ripster sitting in the chair while the rest left to talk to Doctor Mark to chat about myself as usual i stirred sensing someone else in the room making him look at me quickly in my slumber i sensed a shark sitting in the chair upon further inspection using my senses i discovered it was the blue and white shark that saved me from area 51 i smiled in my sleep making him smile as well he came over and sat on the bed and stroked my face gently with his clawed hand and whispered " Having good dreams little sister i am glad don't worry we will be together soon i am so proud of you for defeating one of your viruses keep fighting sis". I nodded in my sleep making him smile thats when we both heard a guard coming up the corridor saying " So where is that new sexy brat that Mark transferred from the emergency unit ah yes the brat ward time for some me time".

Thats when i woke with the rest of my friends there came a flapping sound from the ceiling which we looked up at and saw one of my fellow occupants of the children's ward as my friend Amy was a vampire with wings it is only when we are all alone in the kids ward when we reveal our other sides of course i was in other side 24/7 my friend Amy sleeps the whole day only waking up at night so she had heard the guard talking about having fun with me and was not happy so she flew out of the ward and a few seconds later the guards screams of " What the fuck is that thats it i am quitting this job bye to this place i am out of here".

A few minutes later Amy flew back into the ward and smiled at me as i was would you believe half awake so i fell back into my pillows and within a few minutes was sound asleep as with the rest of the crew who were sound asleep as well soon Ripster said goodbye to me and left the children's ward.

10 Years later

Today was my last day here in the Teenager ward as me and friends had recovered from what had been affecting us and my friends celebrated my birthday as before i didn't have one but i have one now 14 of October was the day i was rescued and brought to Uncle Mark so i was busy training as i had completed the Insanity DVD training that Doctor Mark had gotten for me as i had seen it in a TV advert which had caught my interest and gotten the t-shirt for sticking to it to my friends cheering for me for defeating all of my viruses that had been trying to kill me as i am now 13 years of age and Mark told me that i am fit and healthy to be discharged tomorrow to be reunited with my family so he left the ward and phoned My Uncle Bends who was shouting with delight over the phone to Mark who was smiling so Uncle Bends said that he will be happy to pick me up tomorrow so he hung up the phone.

He shouted " HEY GUY'S GUESS WHO'S COMING HOME TOMORROW?."

In a mere second my big brothers swarmed around crying with happiness to learn that i was coming home tomorrow so Bends had an idea so he explained his idea to them his idea was that he was going to show me all around Fission City and do a bit of secret window shopping for anything that i took a shine to and also for something to eat to them liking the idea so the next day i packed up my stuff and was about to head out of the ward when my friends stopped me in my tracks and gave me a necklace a really beautiful one with my werewolf friend named Spike saying to me " Thank you for showing us that it is okay to be a freak and showing it with pride all the time we will bestow upon you the strengths of our tribes not the weakness carry them and use them with honor Skylark".

And i was enveloped in a bright light where i was bestowed the strength and Power of Vampire, Werewolf, Fox, and last but not least Soul reaper also hollow form as well i bowed my head in response and gave them all a hug saying with tears in my eyes " Don't ever forget and i promise that we will see each other again someday one way or another our bond of friendship will never be broken".

They all nodded and so i left the hospital where i raised and recovered from the viruses that were trying to kill me it was a tearful goodbye but i had a family that was waiting to hug me and do all the cool things that i never knew about so as i strode outside the hospital with my suitcase i saw a van pulling up and out stepped my uncle Bends who i ran into his arms crying happily so he put my luggage in the back and said " Well i am going to show you around Fission city and we will do some shopping and also grab a bite to eat how is that with you some clothes shopping and loads of other kinds of shopping what do you think about that?."

I loved the idea so we headed into the city and found a Pizza hut as i wanted to try something called a pizza so i choose the vegetarian pizza to Uncle Bends shocked look as i happily eat the pizza without fuss i told him that i was a vegetarian to my blushed look to him saying that is okay with him about me being a Veggie so after we got something to eat we excited the Pizza hut with me happily drinking a large can of coke as i got it to go so we hit the shops with Bends leading me into the pet shop where i saw loads of cats, dogs and loads of other animals a puppy bark caught my attention so i looked around and saw a half dog/half wolf puppy wagging his tail at me this little puppy reminded me of my werewolf friend spike so i said as i picked him up " I choose you my friend i shall call you White Fang can i have him Uncle Bends as he reminds me of a friend of mine from the kids ward?."

Uncle Bends pulled out his wallet in response and strolled up to the counter and said " How much for the puppy pal?."

So we excited the shop along with on a puppy lead White Fang my new puppy complete with all the extras and food for him so we hit loads of other shops and did shopping sprees there even in a place called a game shop which was a new one on me so Bends explained to me to liking the sound of this place so we excited with a Nintendo 3ds and all the coolest games and charger for it and saw it was getting dark so we put all of my shopping in the back of the van so i asked " I hope i haven't made you skint or broke Uncle Bends?."

He shook his head chuckling about my concern and said " No you didn't make me skint as i took steps ahead of this day so i am alright so let's go home Ripster and the others are waiting to see you and hug you".

So we headed home where i went down the stairs to given a shock a welcome home banner was hung up and standing there with happy faces were my big brothers who i have dreamed about being reunited with for so long was standing there in front of me i dropped my suitcase and launched myself into Ripster's arms who yelled " WELCOME HOME LITTLE SISTER AT LAST WE ARE TOGETHER AND NOTHING WILL TEAR US APART".

he hugged me close and thats when i felt like i was home with a family that wanted me and loved me the other three also gave me a hug and saw the shopping thats Bends had brought down so i helped them carry the luggage to my room which they had done up for me i smiled as i saw it making them smile so i said " It's really beautiful thank you guy's very much what do you think White Fang?."

White Fang barked happily in response to me so we all partied till 1 AM in the morning then we turned in for the night not before my big brothers gave me a hug but Ripster held me close just like he did when he rescued me from area 51 and said " I am happy to have you home where you belong little sister have a good sleep we are going to do loads of cool things together as a family i promise".

So with that we bunked down looking forward to tomorrow where i was going to be introduced to my big brothers friends.

so rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 3 meeting my big brothers friends and defeating Paradigm

(My pov)

Next morning i awoke to the sunshine streaming in from my window so i bathed myself got changed and woke up White Fang who followed me into the kitchen where i found a note saying " Hi sis we have an errand to run don't worry we will be back later here is some money to get some lunch or a picnic for yourself or a friend and we will meet you later with our friends just write down where you are going and we will meet you and your friends later sorry about this Ripster xxx".

I smiled my big brother Ripster was so nice so i remembered my friends so i touched my necklace and a few minutes later i heard voices which i knew " Hi Skylark here we are sorry Amy isn't here but the rest of us are".

I smiled wide and ran up the stairs and meet my friends who squealed with cuteness when they saw White Fang Spike said " Let me guess he reminded you of me i take it so whats up?."

I said " Do you all what to have a picnic with me don't worry my big brothers have an errand to run thats why they are not here but they said that they have left some money for me to get a picnic for a friend so how about it we just need to find a place to have our picnic and then i will write it down for my big brothers so they can find us and they will be bringing some friends of theirs to meet me so how about it guy's?."

They smiled and nodded and showed me their wallets so we headed out of the house and headed to the shops where i remembered that my brothers liked chocolate shakes and humgo burgers so we bought several dozen and also some shakes and coke as well as snacks for me and my friends then we paid the lady at the counter and headed home where we had a look on the laptop and found a park here in Fission city and saw a secluded part of the park that no-one knew about so we wrote the name down and directions for my big brothers when they got back from their errand so we set off with Spike bringing his radio also some dogie treats for White Fang who was well behaved on his lead with my friend Sara who i had let dog walk him to her looking happy my friend Sara she is half fox half human part of the supernatural world if you like.

By the way we are all in our other forms and wearing them with pride no matter what anyone else says about us we don't care we are proud of who we are.

So we went to Water Shine Park where we went inside where we were stared at by everyone but we held our heads high and proceeded on our walk of the park where we found the secluded part of the park that no-one found so we settled down so Spike put his radio on to some cool music to echo through the park so we sat down where we had our part of our lunch so meanwhile my big brothers arrived home with their friends Moby Lick and Rox complete with Mantaman and El Zordo Ripster found the note and was speechless about that i had found the secluded part of the park that no-one had ever seen or found so following the directions they arrived at the park where they heard the radio so they followed the music and thats where they found me and my friends but when they saw my friends they stopped dead in their tracks mouths hanging open with shock and surprise which i noticed so i called " Its okay my friends won't bite unless you give them reason to alright come and have some lunch there's plenty for everyone".

So they came over and sat down and so i introduced them to my friends and told them all about what animal my friends were slashed with i also explained that my friend Amy doesn't like sunlight so Ripster asked the question " Why dose she not like sunlight Sis?."

Me and my friends burst out laughing so i said " Cause she is a vampire Big brother don't you remember that night in the kids ward?."

The shocked look on my big brother face as his memory of that night in the kids ward came flooding back to him so he smiled rather nervously which i noticed so i sat on his lap and said after giving him a hug " Don't worry she only drinks the blood of forest animals thats where she disappears to every night to the same forest you guy's went to she is really nice but also very over protective of me if you remember?."

He nodded so we had our lunch so we decided to explore the part of the park that no-one has ever found so we went exploring and a few minutes later we found an old castle but when i touched a dead rose bush it sprung back into life to my shocked look and everyone else so we explored the castle more while Ripster saw me staring at my hands in shock at what i did he held my hand and whispered " Stay close to me sis".

I nodded so i tightened my grip in his hand to him smiling at me so we found a tapestry with a family on it to Ripster and my big brothers gasping in shock as he suddenly recognized the man in the tapestry he said " Thats Our ancestor Sir Bolton who knighted me when i saved him hey look sis that little baby girl in that lady's arms looks a lot like you".

One of my friends found a diary and was reading through it when he gasped in shock and said " Holy shit no wonder Ripster that little baby girl looks a lot like Skylark that is because that little girl is Skylark and she is standing right beside you holding your hand Skylark this old castle was your home and your were only 2 months old when you disappeared without a trace Sir Bolton is your dad".

I stood there in shock i wasn't the only one so Spike read on " That lady that is beside Sir Bolton is Lady Scarlet you guy's never heard of her as the reason is according to this diary she was murdered by some people dressed like aliens with a number on their shirts holy shit Area 51 they had the ability to go through time they were scared of you Skylark as you were powerful from birth and according to this there was a prophecy that was told to Sir Bolton and Lady Scarlet that his 4 great grand descendants would be turned into Sharks and fight some body by the name of Paradigm but Skylark had a bigger destiny she is a descendant of a legendary treasure hunter who is also a Bolton his name was Tomas Robert Bolton and that she will endure hell in some place called Area 51 until she turns 3 years of age and is rescued by her big brothers who are her descendants she must carry on her ancestors legacy and become a powerful and well respected Treasure Hunter that knows how to kick butt when needed and also holy shit that necklace i gave you it was your mothers Skylark."

I stood there in shock then suddenly some unknown memories flooded into my head but Ripster touched my hand and also the memories flooded into his head I stared at the lady in the picture and whispered " Hi mummy, Daddy I'm home at last".

Suddenly a bright light enveloped us and we floating as the castle's memories activated we all floated to the ground as we saw a baby being born with a lady in the bed panting while we all saw a man come running in to Ripster and Slammu shocked looks they recognized the man as he held me close and whispered " Hi baby girl It is really a pleasure to meet you at last what shall we call her my love?."

The lady looked over at the open window and saw a Skylark landing on the window ledge and singing a tune so she smiled at me as I opened my eyes and we all saw my ice-blue eyes and said " I shall call her Skylark my love".

Then the scenes changed to the royal assembly hall 2 months later where Lady Scarlet was holding me while an old mage that Sir Bolton respected had a far away look on his face and spoke in a faraway voice " There is a prophecy my liege your four great grand descendants will be turned into the Street Sharks and will do battle with someone called Paradigm to save the people from being turned into monsters but your child has a bigger destiny than she could ever imagine my liege she is a descendent of your ancestor the famous treasure hunter Sir Thomas Robert Bolton but the road ahead of her will be hell from the start you must protect her with your lives or she will be taken away from you to a place called Area 51".

I saw the horrified look on my mother and father's face as the mage died on the spot with all the guest's standing there in shock so Sir Bolton said to my mother " Don't worry my love I won't let the horrible fate that my daughter will face will never happen will you all help me my friends?."

Everyone cheered making my eyes well up with tears that I had people from long ago past that loved and cared about me then a horrible explosion rent the still air making one of the guest's run to the window and shout " We are under attack your majesty some people have come through some strange portal dressed in some strange clothing with the number OH MY GOD AREA 51 RUN YOUR HIGHNESS TAKE SKYLARK AND RUN NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE".

My mother ran with me with my father shouting out orders to everyone then ran after me and mother but he had to fight some of the agents with guns he had killed many with my mother hiding behind him holding me I saw that I was sound asleep but I saw myself waking up and seeing the scene before me I began to cry making my mother sing to me to calm me down then a lady in a strange coat came strolling up and said staring at me " So this is the famous Skylark Bolton well time will take a different track for you now weather you like it or not becoming a gene-slammed being but she smirks you will never see the sunlight and you will die in Area 51 take her and kill that bitch and make sure this fool has no memories and take him to his other castle with his servant now attack".

The guards attacked but my father killed 12 guards before a scream sounded behind him making him turn around to see my mother being killed by a swordfish being with a nose drill through the heart while one guard took me out of my dead mothers arms so one guard snuck up behind my dad and knocked him out from behind he said over the radio "Mission compete deleting Sir Bolton memories right now we have killed lady Scarlet and acquired the target heading back to base now over and out".

And with that the guard injected something into my dad and I saw all his memories of me and mum were erased in an instant while some guards carried my mother's dead body into the grounds and buried her and put up a tombstone with her name engraved into it and the guard holding me whispered " Don't worry Skylark I will make sure you will see the sunlight if it is the last thing I do I know it will never make up for the horrible act that has taken place hey guy's take her father to his other castle but keep this castle in tact OK?."

That's when the memories ended I was in tears crying my heart out with the guy's shaking with anger and grief with Ripster holding me close that's when I heard a voice behind " Is that you Sweetie?."

I turned around and gasped the ghost form of my mother came floating up to us I nodded and said " Yes mum it's me I am home".

She gasped when she saw me and said " OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MY LITTLE ANGEL?."

Ripster said " You died all those years ago and Sir Bolton's memories of you and Skylark were erased and Skylark got gene-slammed into a Megalodon hybrid in Area 51 until she was three years of age and we rescued her and got her to safety Lady Scarlet".

Lady Scarlet was shocked then she was crying so I said " Don't cry mum you gave me the best 2 months of my life no matter how fleet they were you will always be the mother I love with all my heart don't ever forget that can you show us around the castle as it has been a long time since I have been here if that's okay with you?."

My mother smiled at me and nodded and floated ahead of us drying her eyes looking happy at what I said so she showed us the room where I was born then showed us all the other rooms so she said " Sweetie before you go back to the world where you belong come with me if you guy's are alright with this I have something that belongs to her that I think her father will be happy for her to have?."

Ripster nodded so I followed mum to her and dad's room so I asked " What is it mum?."

In answer she presented me with a sword I gasped and said " Isn't this papa's sword mum you want me to take it with me?."

She nodded so she placed the sword on my back and it fitted me perfectly so she smiled with happy tears " You look just like your father when you wear that sword Skylark I am sorry that I can't hug you or anything but seeing you again is enough for me so live the life that I could not can you do that for me sweetie?."

I nodded and said with a smile " Yes mum I will live my life to the fullest for you and I will make sure that the rest of my life will be full of happy times."

And with that we headed back to the others who gasped when they saw the sword of my back I smiled at Ripster who smiled in response so we left the castle not before paying my mother's grave a visit I put some red roses on my mother's grave but what I didn't know when I touched the dead rose bush a shock wave shot out and raced to the other castle where Sir Bolton's ghost was and hit him giving him his memories back and the recent ones of me visiting the castle he gasped when he saw my form and he flew as fast as he could back to fission City so with me and the others I waved goodbye to my mother so was waving from the castle window's then she disappeared into thin air so we walked back to the park where we heard screams of fear so we raced towards the sounds and saw Paradigm and his minions wreaking havoc on the people in the park Ripster seeing Slash went wild with rage he said to me " Skylark stay here alright and don't argue with me on this alright?."

I noticed the look on his face and nodded so I hid in the bushes with my friends while Ripster and the boys stepped out from the shadows and said " OI YOU LOT".

Which made them look around Paradigm sneered at him and said " Well well look who's here what with those looks boys find Skylark she is here in the park somewhere fan out".

I had an idea so I mind connected with mum who came over so we put my idea in action that's when a voice sounded " Archers stand ready Archers stand fast and FIRE FIRST VOLLEY!".

And a volley of stones came flying and knocked the first wave of guards out making the guards surrounding my brothers panic just as my voice sounded " SECOND VOLLEY FIRE!".

And they too got knocked out from the flying stones with Paradigm looking totally shocked so I stepped out from hiding and said very calmly " Wow so this park is haunted isn't it Paradigm rethinking your plan are you?."

Paradigm looked angry and snarled at me saying " WHY YOU LITTLE GET HER".

And Slash charged at me when suddenly a white blur flew by me and struck Slash slicing him in two making me realize who it was as he turned around to look at me I said " D...Daddy is that you?."

He nodded and said " Yes sweetie it's me my how you have grown lets beat these guy's together as father and daughter alright my that sword suites you fine lets go Skylark".

I nodded and we charged at the guards with me swinging my sword slicing the guards in half while dad took care of Slobster and Killimari with my big brothers killing the rest of the guards making Paradigm run for it leaving dust in his wake with us cheering at mission successful of rescuing the people in the park I hugged my dad close as he did the same to me even though he was a ghost then mum came out of the shadows who dad hugged close making us smile at the scene he said to me " I see that Sir Ripster is looking well you look after my daughter you hear ok have fun in this world and oh good luck on the treasure hunter front or are you going to choose your own destiny Skylark?."

I said " I like the sound of choosing my own destiny dad and with my big brothers helping I will find a destiny that will suit me fine."

Moby lick said " Man I like your style Skylark choosing your own destiny I like that in a girl that has a mind of her own huh guy's?."

The others nodded agreeing with Moby so we waved goodbye to my parent's who waved before vanishing into thin air back to the castle so I said " Well shall we go and have some fun before going home."

So we all had fun then i waved goodbye to my friends before heading home looking tired from what just happened but unknown to me my ancestor's treasure finder past comes back to haunt me when i walked by a book store and seeing a book belong to my ancestor in the window so i buy it beating someone else to it making her angry so she puts my family in danger to make me go on the treasure hunt that my Ancestor had left clues and riddles in the book to one of the long lost treasurers of the forgotten world with my family beside me.

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that tear jerkier


	4. Chapter 4

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 4 answering my ancestors' treasure hunter past when it comes back to haunt me

(My POV)

It has been several years since i meet my mother and father for the first and last time but that is not the point today as i am on a race around the world with my family with some girl hot on my heels with a grudge against me for some reason to find a long lost treasure of the forgotten world.

This craziness started when i started going to high school in Fission city as the headmaster is a friend of my uncle Bends and i was enrolled in the school and i made quite the impression on everyone including some girl named Sora who was nice but when she found out who i was and who my ancestor was her attitude towards me changed to everyone's shocked looks they had never seen Sora acting so cold towards a newcomer before so to her horror her friends ditched her and choose me as their new friend leaving a angry and hurt Sora behind in our wake as we headed to our classes so as school ended i waved goodbye to everyone and walked home so as i past the old Yolande book store i stopped dead in my tracks i saw a book glowing so i entered the shop and said " How much for this book sir?."

The gentleman stared at me and said " Your Thomas Robert Bolton descendant for you it is free so take it out of here Sora Wilkinson is in your class she has a grudge against your family as your ancestor choose adventure over her great grand mother and she is also a treasure hunter so please find the treasure that lies in this book before she does so hurry out the back door and no matter what you hear don't look back and get your family out of fission city as fast as you can."

I nodded and pelted out the back door as i didn't know Sora was following me home and saw me going into the book store so she entered and said " WHERE IS THAT SKYLARK BOLTON CHAN TELL ME NOW".

But Chan stood firm and said " She isn't here Sora and the book is gone you have missed your chance to get back at her ancestor so tough luck ha ha ha".

Sora shot him dead then headed out the back door but i was long gone and already back home and telling everyone what had happened and what Chan told me to their shocked looks when the book glowed catching my attention so i opened the book at the first page where i saw a riddle appearing on the first page so i read it aloud to the rest who had gathered around me " THIS FIRST CLUE IS A PEN THAT HAS SIGNED SOME DECLARATION ON THE PAST THAT CAN'T OFFED".

I said " Holy shit the declaration of independence is the first clue to one of the treasures in my ancestors book so it must have clues on it that leads to the other clues and also the treasure wait whats that sound?."

Bends looked out the front door and saw police cars pulling up outside and said " We better get out of here and get to America where the declaration is being held and steal it to get the info we need lets move".

So they vanished into the night a couple minutes before the police broke into my home and found out we had vanished leaving an angry Sora behind as we made our way to America and soon found ourselves outside the place where all the declarations were being held so we devised a plan to steal the declaration so that night we put our plan into action by causing a blackout in the city and stole the declaration and speed into the night seconds before the emergency back up power came on making everyone panic when they saw the declaration was gone causing wide spread panic so meanwhile Skylark and co were getting the codes off the declaration also the next clue which was some glasses which would reveal the secret map on the declaration unaware that Sora was closing in on Skylark and that she had captured her friend Sara so as they headed to their next destination but they got ambushed by Sora who sneered " I finally caught you Skylark hand over the book and your friend Sara won't get hurt".

I knew Sora had a hatred towards me but this was clearly taking it too far i snarled at her " I didn't even know about this hatred you had towards me i never knew anything about my ancestors until recently you jerk faced git".

Sora looked totally shocked at this so she said " Are you serious?."

I growled angrily at her then nodded to her totally shocked look so she said " I'M sorry Sky i didn't know you knew nothing about the grudge that my grams had against your ancestor let Sara go you guy's".

As Sara was released i had a thought " Say Sora would you like to be the one that finds the treasure this time as i think you deserve to find the treasure so how about we help you out as i don't want to be a treasure hunter as i want to choose my own destiny so what do you say Sora and along the way can you tell me all about my ancestor and i will tell you all about myself in exchange for our services?."

(Sora's Pov)

I stood there in shock the passing of the torch from Bolton to Wilkinson was being handed to me so i shook hands with Skylark earning cheers from the crew and even in the afterlife but it caught Sir Thomas and April my great grand mother off guard Robert Bolton was smiling with happy tears as he was watching Skylark and myself working together to decode the clues April said " I don't believe it she handed the torch to us Wilkinson's I'm am honored i love you Robert Bolton".

They both kissed which caused a shock wave to hit us in the mortal world i stood there in shock for a few seconds then said " Look's like my family's long grudge against you has been lifted at long last thank you Skylark so what did you find on the back of the declaration?."

She smiled even though as a shark it looked liked she was baring her teeth so we strolled to our destination while on the way she told me all about herself to myself gasping in shock which caught our ancestor's off guard so we found the destination and went to the location following the clues Skylark noticed a brick in the wall looked odd so she took it out of the wall and found the glasses so she nodded to me but we heard sirens police sirens we saw Police cars pulling up and Police running into the building after us Skylark grabbed me and shouted " SHARK DIVE".

And i was shocked she shark dived me out of there to safety followed by her big brothers to the street outside so we fled the scene then we went and examined the glasses so i put them on and slide the colored glasses together and saw Parking ton Lane church but then Skylark got grabbed from behind by a police officer who handcuffed Skylark's hands saying " Your nicked my lady come with me and i take these glasses with me as well".

(Ripster's Pov)

I stood there in horror as my little sister got carted away to the police station i pelted after them determined to get my little sister back so at the police station chief Dusky was asking me questions he said " Who are you anyway?."

She swallowed slowly and said " If i said i was the daughter of Sir Bolton and Lady Violet what would you say?."

Dusky was in shock so he said " I would have said that you were off your rocker but we took a blood sample which confirmed to us who you are i am truly shocked how is this possible may i ask?."

She told him everything to his face turning to chalk white so he noticed she was looking curiously at the glasses so he handed them to her so she put the glasses on and watched her putting the colored pieces of glasses into the proper places to her gasping so she said " The treasure is beneath Parking-ton Lane church the entrance is in one of the crypts i need to get back before you guy's get hurt".

Dusky nodded so he escorted her to the police car and drove her back passing my fin i immediately turn around and followed the car back to the church where the rest of the crew got a shock when she stepped out of the car with Dusky so he said " She has solved the glasses clue so i making sure she finds the treasure and i understand Sora she has passed the torch over to you now but you killed someone Sora and that means going to jail i hope you understand Sora?."

(Skylark's Pov)

I stood there watching Sora nodding in understanding so we headed into the church and found one of the crypts and took it out to find the entrance to the treasure path so we followed all the clues and so here we stand holding torches i noticed pillars that had holes going down into the dark so i lit the substance and the whole place lit up making all of us gasp in shock i noticed a odd looking board that suddenly hovered when i touched it suddenly my ancestors voice sounded from the statue in front of me " Hello Skylark my descendant if you are here now that means the grudge between us and Wilkinson's has ended and for that i present to you this Extreme gear or Hover board if you want to call it that but understand the modern world is not ready for this technology as of yet as i was given it by alien for saving his life and my DNA is imprinted on the board if the board has come to live again because my DNA flows through you use it well goodbye Skylark."

end of Povs

Skylark and the crew stood there in shock she had been given a hover board that modern day earth hadn't see before and clearly wasn't ready so she nodded and said " Thank you very much i will keep this hover board safe until the world is ready for it".

So the treasure was divided among the museums so Skylark stood outside the Lev museum saying to reporters " It wasn't just me the credit should go to Sora Wilkinson who helped decipher the clues that lead us to the treasure thank you for your time everyone".

So next chap will be Skylark practicing with the hover board when she sees Amy crash land in front of her bleeding badly she will say she is being chased by vampire hunters also admitting feelings for Skylark


	5. Chapter 5

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 5 Rescuing Amy from Vampire hunters and Amy admit her feelings for Skylark

Today everyone thought was going to be a normal day but they were in for a surprise.

Amy was busy wandering through the outskirts of Fission city when she heard " Stop right there Vampire we have you now".

Amy turned around and dodged the arrow with garlic smell on it and blasted the guy flying into a wall and sent several others flying but one sneak up behind her and injured her and managed to get the upper hand before Amy blasted him into the wall and she flew off towards the centre of the city to find Skylark the person who owns her heart so meanwhile with our heroine she was busy practising with her hover board on the old fission city speedway with the crew.

So with Amy her injuries were getting worse and she could hear the Vampire hunters behind her when she saw Skylark on the old fission city speedway.

(MY Pov)

I was busy practicing on my hover board with Ripster on his motor bike when i heard a almighty vampire shriek of pain and surprise and suddenly i looked up and a few seconds later Amy crash landed in front of me i jumped off my hover board and helped Amy up she gasped out to me before fainting " Vampire hunters are after me run Skylark before they find you and think you are a vampire as well."

But i shocked her by helping her up and speeding off with her back to my house and placed her in my closet which suited her just fine i said " Stay here Amy for as long as you like alright i will take care of the vampire hunter's alright?."

Amy nodded and said " And when you get back i have something to admit to you alright Skylark?."

I nodded so i went outside where i found the vampire hunters standing there the leader said " Ah so this is the famous Skylark Bolton who stole Amy Rose's heart away she has fallen in love with a Megalodon like you how very tragic stand aside as we want revenge against her family well she is trash as when she got taken into a human hospital her family cast her aside and want nothing to do with your precious Amy."

I stood there in shock before rage built inside my heart so i remained calm and said " Well tough cookies mates because i am not letting you lot anywhere near Amy so take a hike".

The leader snarled and lunged at me but i dodged to the side and swung my foot round and knocked him out cold making the others back away in shock i snarled at them " If any of you dare raise a hand on my girl again i won't hesitate to end your lives right here and now so beat it before my big brothers decide to eat you".

A minion snarled at me " Your bluffing girly".

A voice sounded behind me " Bluffing is she? needing some help Skylark?."

My big brothers appeared behind me after getting the info from Amy who Bends was stitching up in the living room making the rest of the vampire hunter's faces to go pale they bolted away in fright.

So i headed back inside where i said " Amy can we talk in my room for a while?."

Amy swallowed then nodded Ripster saw the look on my face my whole body's attitude towards Amy had changed making him understand immediately he grinned at me then gave me the thumbs up making me smile so i took Amy's hand and walked off with her to my room she felt her mating instincts for me rise as well i breathed " You love me Amy?."

I pinned her against the wall outside my bedroom door before my lips stole over hers she breathed back " Yes i have ever since we were kids becoming teenagers and i want your body on mine i have dreams of you making love to me every morning which makes me come awake aroused and aching for you".

We kissed madly before she pulled my t-shirt off before i pulled her up onto me then managing to get my door open then closed then she whispered to me " Take your clothes off i want to see you without anything on".

I took off the remainder of my clothes making her gasp also shudder in excitement at my bare form then i whispered in a growl that made her shudder " Now you".

She took off her clothes shivering slightly as my window was open which i noticed so i went over and closed it before her arms wrapped around me and one of her hands slid down making me pant in pleasure then i swung round scooped Amy into my arms making her gasp my mouth went over hers and we both landed on the bed she whispered " Take me my beloved my reason for living".

(Amy's POV)

Her mouth hotly stole over mine she then moved to my neck hearing my moans of pleasure made her animal side awaken she then moved down my body hearing my moans when she reached my entrance she drank from me making me writhe but she pinned me to the bed i gasped " Skylark i love you i am gonna come".

She relented i released onto the bed my release was her undoing she thrust her throbbing shaft harshly into my slick waiting womb gasping at the warmth also the fact she went fully inside me she whispered " I love Amy Rose you are so hot inside it makes me want to go full out on you ah ah".

I waited so did she as i got used to her inside for about a second then i panted " OK my love you can move your sexiness inside me."

She went inside me again and i cried out in pleasure when her mouth hotly stole over mine while she was thrusting inside me she massaged my neck with her mouth then she felt her release near so i was pinned to the bed again my body had gone rigid with sweat she breathed " I love you Amy Rose".

I whispered back " I love you too Skylark Bolton".

She released inside me we both cried out in pure pleasure as she filled my core and held herself there my climax burst forth like shooting stars she collapsed beside me i rolled onto her purring in contentment to her smile even though as a Meglodon it was more like she was baring her teeth i kissed her on the lips hearing the purr of contentment from her.

MY POV)

I said " Sorry to hear about your parents Amy will you live with me?."

She whispered " Yes my love i will i finally have you my turn now".

She kissed me on the mouth then moved all the way down hearing my moans of pleasure when she reached my entrance she drank from me making me writhe on the bed but Amy pinned me to the bed i panted to Amy " Amy i gonna come I LOVE YOU".

She relented my release was her undoing and we were panting staring into each others she went inside me i panted in pure pleasure we both waited until i got used to her inside me i panted to her " OK Amy you can move now".

She thrust into me again i cried out in pure bliss soon she was pinning me to the bed our eyes were alight with love for each other she whispered " I love you Skylark i always have and i always will".

She went inside me again the both of us crying out in pure pleasure as her filled my core she held herself there my climax burst forth like shooting sunset's she collapsed on top of me panting heavily i whispered " Let's take a bath my love".

Amy purred so i got off the bed and held her hand then led her into the bathroom where i filled the bath so i stepped in and took Amy's hand and she lay on me in the bath she snuggled into my neck suddenly she started to buckle making me hug her tightly as i understood what was wrong i had gene-slammed her by making love to her she gripped me tightly as her teeth fell out as her Meglodon fangs came into place her fingers were turning into claws she grew a tail then lastly her hair fell out to be replaced with her fin then it stopped.

She looked up at me and i cried like anything i whispered " I am truly sorry Amy".

She shocked me completely by kissing me on the lips she said " Don't you dare say sorry Skylark my love you should never say sorry for anything we made love and i am ready to move on with my new life with you and this form is the start of my new life with you and your big brothers Skylark someday can we have a family?."

I kissed her on the lips and said " Anything for you my sexy Amy".

So after the bath we went into the kitchen totally shocking the gang when they saw Amy so she explained what had happened and that she didn't care about her new form this was her new life to her and she was starting here and now so she thought of her new form as the start of her new life with me to my big brothers shocked looks at this.

So we went to bed but i didn't know was that on a school trip to downtown China town i was going to learn that my mother Violet was a samurai and that i would inherit her sword that her family had kept for some unknown reason until they saw me and start to ask me questions about my speed and reactions when some of Paradigm minions decided to crash the school trip


	6. Chapter 6

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 6 learning about my mother on a school trip

(MY POV)

When i went to school this morning i had no idea that on a school trip to downtown china town i would find out about my mother being a samurai and that her family had kept her sword for an unknown reason and that reason was me.

So at school Mrs Hans said " Right class next week is the annual school trip to downtown china town here is your permission slips for your parent's or guardian to sigh then hand back into me before next Monday alright class?."

We chanted " Yes Mrs Hans".

So at break i was sitting under neath a tree eating my break piece when a samurai came walking by and saw my ice-blue eyes and stopped dead in his tracks staring at me so he came over and said " Excuse me i am sorry for staring but your eye colour it reminds me of my sister do you mind if i sit here while you are having your lunch?."

I patted the seat beside me and the samurai sat beside me so i said " Well my mother's name was Violet but i never got to meet her in the flesh only in ghost form as when i was only two months old area 51 attacked and killed my mother and father and gene-slammed me into the form that you see now so my eyes remind you of your sister what was her name if i may ask?."

The samurai had a look of pure shock at this so he said " Oh her name was Vi well see you later as your lunch break is over by the sound of the bell".

I walked back into school while the Samurai walked back home was one of the china houses where his father Yuki said " What's wrong Mike you look like you have seen a ghost?."

Mike said " Papa i meet sis daughter at the school i used to go to".

Yuki looked shocked and said " What My Violet had a child tell me more".

Mike said " Her name is Skylark sis always said that if she ever had a baby girl one day she name her Skylark but at 2 month old Area 51 invaded her home with sis and her husband and killed them both and took Skylark to area 51 and gene-slammed her into a Megalodon and almost killed with deadly viruses but her big brothers saved her when she was 3 years old and she has been living happily since then here in Fission city".

Mike looked shocked and said " Well she doesn't know anything about her mother but we will keep her a secret from the rest of the family until she comes here on her school trip next week alright let's move".

So Skylark had got back home after school feeling nervous about the school trip which caught Ripster's attention he asked " What's wrong Skylark?."

She said " Just having jitters i guess for school trip next week is all i just hope that is all it is here Uncle Bends here the permission slip that i signed and handed in before next week".

Bends signed the permission slip so the following day she headed to school after kissing Amy on the lips to her purring in happiness when a samurai saw her ice-blue eyes and started to fire arrows at her.

(My Pov)

I shouted " OI WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM STOP FIRING ARROWS AT ME YOU LOSER".

The samurai snarled at me " No way i am here to end your life you Violet's child ha that is impossible stay away from my home or i will kill you myself understand".

With that he vanished into thin air leaving me looking shocked until i remembered school so i pelted off to school but because of that samurai i was late and i was called into the headmaster's office for being late i said " I'm sorry headmaster but it wasn't by accident some samurai attacked me saying " Stay away from my house or i will kill you myself and he laughed saying that i wasn't Violet's child and that was what happened sir".

The headmaster looked shocked but he said " That is alright just stay safe next week alright Skylark".

I nodded so i headed to class where all my friends asked me what happened so i told them the story to them looking shocked so after school everyone made sure i got home safely but the headmaster had phoned home and told them what had happened to Ripster as soon as i got in hugged me close where i totally broke down in Ripster's arms I told him what the samurai said to him saying to me " Skylark that guy is wrong and you are going on that trip and totally prove him wrong that you are your mothers child I am sorry also that you are jealous of me and your big brothers but I have something to tell you we have lost a mother too you know it's only our dad is left alive and we don't know where he is".

That shocked me completely I nodded wiping my eyes so I smiled at him which made him hug me also smiling my smile brightened their day they hated seeing me sad.

So the trip arrived I was feeling nervous but I remained calm so I got on the school bus so we set off towards downtown china town what we all didn't know was that Paradigm's minions would totally crash our school trip and the revelation of my mother being a samurai but also a vampire also that my father was a werewolf being revealed to me and that I was a hybrid of both breeds but because I got gene-slammed into a Megalodon being only able to drink blood had been eradicated.

So we got off the bus in downtown china town and entered the mansion where we bowed to everyone living there but they stopped dead when they saw my ice-blue eyes so the leader named Mike said " Welcome everyone now i am wondering if you can correctly answer a question and it is this what do you know about auras?."

I pondered on the question before putting my hand up Mike turned to me and asked me " Yes young one do you have an answer miss?."

I said " Skylark Sir i think the answer is it takes the form of the animal inside you for defense or offense to protect what is precious to you and you alone sir".

There was loud scoffing from the rest of my class but to their dismay he said " That is correct Skylark now i will show you around follow me".

With that he began to show us around the elder's were all in shock no-one had guessed right before but when they saw my ice-blue eyes they were all in shock so Mike secretly told them who i was to their shocked looks so i was having my lunch when screams from my class mates rent the still air making me speed around the corner seeing Slobster and his crew totally wreaking havoc on my class i noticed a sword glowing so i speed over to it i noticed it was guarded by an elder i asked " Can i borrow this for a bit".

He saw my ice-blue eyes then nodded so i pelted off with the sword and pelted towards Slobster and his crew yelling " OI LEAVE MY CLASSMATES ALONE YOU JERKS".

Slobster turned around and speed towards me but i dodged him and unsheathed the sword it flashed and suddenly memories of my mother flowed from the sword into me i quickly came too when one of my classmates howled at me and i swung the sword killing Slobster in an instant the rest of the seavients speed towards me thats when i shouted " Getsuga Tensho".

And the seavients got blasted into the distance leaving me victorious hearing my class cheering so i raced over to them asking " Are any of you guy's hurt?."

They shook their heads just then my big brothers fins came zooming up and Ripster jumped out of the ground running over to me asking " Are you alright Skylark?."

I nodded just then one of the elders came over and said " Young one who is your mother may i ask as i seen that speed and power before it was Violet power but one day she disappeared with her husband and we never knew what happened so care to tell us?."

I swallowed hard and said " My name is Skylark Bolton and Violet you speak of is my mother and my father's name is Sir Robert Bolton and i am sorry to tell you this but Area 51 killed both mum and dad captured me and gene-slammed me into a Megalodon if that helps at all sir".

Hearing gasps from all the elders at this Mike came over and said " There is something about Violet you should know Skylark she was my daughter she was a Samurai but she was a vampire but you see you are different as she married Robert Bolton who was a Werewolf.

I gasped in shock along with my brothers also my classmates so Mike continued on with explanation " So you were born as a hybrid half vampire/ half werewolf stronger than both breeds but there is a setback to this as you will need to drink 24/7 but you got gene-slammed into a Megalodon that erased the drink blood option for life from you".

I was in shock at this revaluation about myself even my brothers were in shock at this just then the samurai that attacked me turned up and shouted at me " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY HOME YOU LIAR".

Mike snapped at once and shouted at the samurai " THAT'S ENOUGH LINK SHE IS TELLING THE TRUTH SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF VIOLET AND ROBERT BOLTON SO SHUT UP".

That shut Link up so Mike said " That was your mother's sword Skylark so take it with you it is yours by right so i wish you luck in your education also getting a job you like".

I nodded so the school trip ended with us back at school even my friends were in silence until one spoke " OH my god Skylark i can't believe you went through all of that and finding out that your a hybrid of both vampire and Werewolf well i will see you later alright?."

I waved goodbye to my friends and headed home with my family who were also in silence about the Revelation about myself so Ripster said " I can't believe this you were a hybrid but being gene-slammed erased the blood drinking option from you but no matter you are still my little sister no matter what you are well time to get some sleep see you in the morning little sister.

So we all went to bed wondering what new adventures awaited us in the future


	7. Chapter 7

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 7 My big brothers have a go at my exercise DVD Cize it up

(MY POV)

I was busy working out with Shawn T Cize it up DVD which caught my brother's attention's so Ripster asked me " What are you doing sis?."

I smiled and said " I am busy working out with Shawn T on this Cize DVD it keeps me fit but i am finished now so i am going to have some lunch you guy's can try it if you like but i don't think you will keep up as you are unfit with all those Humgo burger's you eat see you later".

With that i walked out of my room and into the kitchen where i made myself a salad lunch leaving them speechless at what i said so Ripster put the DVD in and clicked on play and followed Shawn T but they couldn't keep up with him and 10 minutes later when i came back they were wheezing and holding themselves up on my bed i swiftly turned off my TV and helped them onto the bed i asked in a panic " ARE YOU GUY'S ALRIGHT?."

Ripster wheezed at me " Pant pant we couldn't keep up with him i don't understand we beat the Seavient easily but when it comes down to working out on your DVD we were not able to keep up so how can you do that so easily?."

I smiled and said " That's easy when i was in the hospital Max made sure i eat healthy and did some exercises every day consisting in my strength and also stamina of my shark form and i also did the insanity DVD training by Shawn T and got the t-shirt for completing it so come on let's see how much weight you have put on thanks to all those Humgo burgers".

So at the hospital Ripster was standing on the scales with Max watching he said very grimly " I don't believe it mate you weigh 165 stone how many humgo burgers do you eat in a day?."

(Ripster's Pov)

I stared in shock i saw my little sister's face full of horror i told him how many humgo burgers me and my brothers eat in a day after a mission to Max shaking his head so my little sister told me the truth she said " Big brother i am surprised that you haven't had a heart attack by now".

I gasped in shock as well as my brothers i said " What healthy stuff did you have Skylark eat Max and training regime did you have her on?."

Max told us then he remembered something so he said " I have the food guides from one of Skylark's training DVDs hold on i will go and get it hold on a minute".

With that he left so Skylark hugged me close i returned it then two seconds later Max returned with one of the DVDs food guides we swallowed at all the healthy foods that was displayed so Max noticed this and said " Suck it up you lot are going to loose weight then i want you lot to come and see me every day and i will find out if any of you are slacking off by what the scales tell me and no you lot are banned from going on missions until you lot are fit Skylark and her friends will go on the missions from now on alright?."

I didn't argue with Max as i knew he was right but the others were not happy about this but i said " Guy's Max is right".

So next chapter everyone will be Skylark and her cronies going on the missions to stop Paradigm while the guy's are losing weight


	8. Chapter 8

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 8 Skylark proposes to Amy by making her go on a treasure hunt on Valentine's day

It was coming up to Valentines day and Skylark had decided to proposes to Amy but she had no idea how to do it so she was sitting at the kitchen table 2 days before Valentines day looking down in the dumps which Ripster noticed so he asked " What's wrong Skylark?."

She said " I am thinking about proposing to Amy on Valentines day big brother but i don't know how to go about it do you have any idea's?."

Ripster looked shocked for a few minutes then hugged her happily smiling he said " How about creating a treasure hunt for her and a day before Valentines day go and get the ring for her and other items that you think you might need to help you to propose to Amy".

Skylark nodded happily in response so they headed into Town and went to the Jewellery shop and explained to the lady there Skylark's idea of making Amy going on a treasure hunt on Valentines day and acquiring the items that would mean something to Skylark to the lady by the name of Zelda to go all crazy with excitement so her manager came over and Zelda explained to her manager looking excited about the idea as well so she said " Well we will help you out i go and some lined paper for you to write your riddles on by the way is Amy a vampire?."

Skylark nodded so the lady vanished for a few moments and returned with an umbrella and some lined paper so Skylark wrote clue one on the paper and wrote her riddle on it and wrapped it round the umbrella and soon she was exiting the shop with the umbrella looking happy so they stopped in a few other shops who's owners were all on board with her idea for Valentines day including the popular dress shop who was giving out ticket's to a dance going on the town hall on Valentines night so Skylark had a word with the person in charge of the tickets to her looking happy as well as the lady behind the counter so Skylark bought the Tuxedo that was behind the counter and asked for the dress as well but to keep it aside for Amy when she comes in on her treasure hunt.

So the night before while Amy was asleep Skylark placed the umbrella with the first clue of her treasure hunt on the table so when Amy woke up the next morning which was Valentines day she found an umbrella with a note on the table beside it the note read " My darling, beloved Amy happy Valentines day i have prepared a little treasure hunt for you this note contains the first clue on the treasure hunt i have a question that i wish to ask you but you need to follow these clues to certain shops which contain some items that have meaning for me but Amy one shop has a box with an item in it i ask you not to open it until you find me promise me this Amy and good luck on the treasure hunt Skylark xxx".

(Amy's Pov)

I nodded in response to my lover's request about the box item so i picked up the umbrella and the note and read it " This clue my love is a famous clothes shop hiding in plain sight really popular with the dresses for the ladies and Tuxedos for the gent's"

I remembered the clothes shop on the east side of town so i headed out not before putting the Umbrella up and headed into the town soon i reached the clothes shop and went inside and up to the counter where the lady said " Yes may i help you?."

I said " Hi there my name is Amy i followed this clue to here has Skylark left something here by an chance?."

The lady looked happy she said " She sure has hold on a minute".

With that she vanished for a few seconds and returned with my eyes going wide in shock the most beautiful dress i had ever seen in my life i said " OH MY GOD THAT DRESS IS BEAUTIFUL THANK YOU VERY MUCH AH THE NEXT CLUE".

I read the note aloud " My love if you are reading this one that means you have solved the first clue the next clue is thus where do you keep the most beautiful jewelry in the world for any occasion?."

I saw the ring of the world Jewelry shop so i thanked the lady very much and headed there and entered the shop where the lady said " Yes may i help you in any way?."

I said " Yes my name is Amy i here to see if Skylark has left anything here?."

The lady smiled and said " Yes she has hold on a minute".

She returned a few moments later with the box that i was asked never to open also with the next clue so i read it aloud " Well done my sexy girl so this next clue is where would you go to find someone selling ticket's to a dance that is on tonight?."

I remembered there was a person standing outside the library selling tickets so i thanked the lady very much but on the way i felt very weird so i saw the hospital so i went in where i was meet by Max who said " Hi Amy anything wrong?."

I told him so he invited me into his office where he did some tests so after a few minutes he returned looking happy i asked " So what is wrong with me?."

He said " Well don't worry this is totally a normal thing for someone who is 3 weeks pregnant".

I gasped in shock then happy tears fell down my face so i thanked Max very much and headed to the Library and saw the lady standing outside selling ticket's so i went up and asked " Hi there my name is Amy has Skylark spoke to you at all?."

She smiled and gave me an envelope complete with the last clue of the treasure hunt it said " Congrats my love if you are reading this then this last clue should be a breeze for you and it is this where do kids go with their parents to play and to get ice-cream?."

I saw the park so i went inside where i saw lots of couples then i saw one couple standing together watching the swans in the lake the man got down on one knee and said " Sapphire my love will you marry me?."

Sapphire as he called her was overjoyed with happiness she jumped into his arms saying " Oh Derek yes i will".

I smiled at this then i had a thought " _Is Skylark gonna do the same thing oh i do hope so we have been together since we first meet at the hospital"._

I saw Skylark standing beside the archway into the play park for the kids so i pelted over to her hugging me complete with a kiss she gave me to my shock a rose she said " For the most beautiful girl in the world do you have the box item by any chance?."

I gave her the item she got all nervous about something what i didn't know was that Ripster and the crew were hiding in the bushes watching us.

(Skylark's POV)

I said " My beloved Amy , your the most beautiful star to light up the night, also my life being with you makes me feel like i can do anything with you by my side so i have something to ask you".

I got down on one knee making her gasp out in shock i opened the box showing her the ring and said "Amy Rose will you marry me?."

Amy cried into her hands and jumped onto me knocking me onto the ground she cried " Yes i will Skylark and i have something to tell you too".

I jumped back up with such speed making Amy squeak out in shock to be replaced by happy laughs as i swung her around so i remembered she had something to tell me so i asked " So what have you got to tell me my love?."

She leaned in and whispered making my eyes go wide " I am pregnant with your baby i am 3 weeks along i found out from Max as i was feeling weird while heading to the ticket's so i stopped by the hospital and Max told me".

I was in shock which made her panic but my shock vanished to be replaced with happiness i bent down to her stomach lifted up her t-shirt and nuzzled her stomach making her moan in contentment at the fact that i was acknowledging our child so i came back up to her face and we both kissed to happy cheers from the bushes to us turning around to see Big brother and the crew coming out of hiding Ripster smiled at us he said " Don't worry we will look after the house have fun you guy's here some money for a hotel room alright?."

I blushed at this but Amy purred grabbing my arm and saying " Well shall we head to the dance my sexy fiancee?."

I growled at this and pulled her closer we both kissed then whispered " Yes there are changing rooms i will meet you at the bottom of the stairs alright?."

(Amy's pov)

I nodded happily so Skylark led me to the dance but she made a pit stop at a shop on the way and came back out smirking at me which made my breasts go all warm and tight which shone through what i was wearing which Skylark noticed so at the dance hall Skylark had changed and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when i came down the stairs making the boys gasp out in shock making her turn around and went totally brick red in the face so she held out her hand so i took it and was led to the dance floor where the Love struck band started to sing love music so i was in Skylark arms dancing i noticed Streex was standing outside listening to the music when Ripster tapped him on the shoulder to him going brick red in the face so Ripster and him happily danced outside on the balcony.

I kissed her on the lips to her purring in contentment so she whispered " Shall we find a hotel room sexy girl?."

I growled happily at her so she led us to a nearby hotel and booked us in a room.

by the way everyone total lemon scenes so have tissues up your nose ready

Lemon scenes start

Once they were in the hotel room clothes were thrown to the floor Amy jumped into Skylark arms but they fell onto the floor where Amy's neck got kissed lovingly by Skylarks mouth and tongue making her moan in pleasure then Skylark moved down to her member that was leaking like anything she said " Oh dare Amy this needs seeing too".

She licked Amy's member making her writhe in pleasure as Skylark had two claws inside her burning center making Amy buck against her claws her sweetness coating Skylark hands so she took them out and pulled Amy onto her legs they both gasped out in pleasure thats when Amy noticed Skylark had a condom on her member but Amy clearly wasn't caring she moaned " Make love to me sexy Mega".

Skylark growled in response and next second She was lying on top of Amy thrusting in and out of her with Amy panting out in pleasure Skylark moved to her neck again while thrusting in and out of her vampire lover soon Amy was pinned to the floor gazing into Skylark's ice-blue eyes then screamed out in pure pleasure as Skylark's hot loving warmed her insides but Skylark didn't stop there standing up climbed onto the bed with Amy scrambling up onto the bed as well she sat down on Skylark's shaft and moved up and down panting hard in pleasure with Skylark's god like hands on her thighs and massaging them so she could enter her future wife more easily they were panting in pleasure soon Skylark filled Amy a second time.

Amy collapsed into Skylark panting hard when something changed inside her she kissed Skylark on the lips then moved off Skylark onto the bed her tail went to the side Skylark mounted her thrusting in and out of her doggie style hot cum was leaking out of Amy soon Skylark was sending Amy into waves of erotic pleasure as her hot seed setting Amy's insides on fire Skylark collapsed beside her on the bed panting hard.

when Skylark got her strength back she went into the shower and turn it on and was busy washing herself when Amy went inside her to Skylark panting hard in pleasure Skylark was soon pinned to the shower wall Amy thrust into her again and Skylark cried out in pure pleasure Amy's hot seed setting Skylark's insides on blissful hot fire they both slid down the wall with the hot water cooling them both down Skylark panted " OH AMY I LOVE YOU".

Amy kissed Skylark on the lips then lowered Skylark to the floor to Skylark's blushing face to Amy's smile she went inside Skylark to Skylark pulling Amy down onto her they both panted hard in pleasure as Amy went fully inside her they both waited a few minutes then Amy was thrusting in and out of Skylark with her panting hard in pleasure reaching her limit again Amy pulled Skylark onto her legs and went inside her again Skylark threw her head back as pure erotic scream of pleasure as Amy cum set her insides on fire Amy collapsed onto Skylark panting hard in pleasure they both kissed then Skylark was lifted into Amy's arms purring in contentment so they headed into the bedroom and into bed where they both fell asleep without anything on Skylark was sleeping on Amy's belly were she rubbed her stomach purring happily in her sleep dreaming and wondering what the future for her, Amy and their unborn child will be like.


	9. Chapter 9

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 9 Skylark and Amy decided to have a camp out for their honeymoon while helping Ripster and Streex get together also Slammu and Jab

It was near Skylark and Amy's wedding but Skylark had no ideas for a honeymoon destination which Amy had noticed so Amy decided to have a walk so Skylark accompanied her so they were walking past the camp out shop which Amy noticed so she asked Skylark what was a camp out to Skylark explaining to Amy having a brilliant idea so she said " How about we have a camp out for our honeymoon under the stars.?."

Skylark stared at her then said " Are you sure? we could always go to Ibiza and have a romantic honeymoon there?."

Amy said " Skylark Bolton i am happy to have a camp out as our honeymoon and that is that alright by the way have you noticed Ripster likes Streex but Streex is totally oblivious to Ripster's advances and he has been trying to casually confess to Streex we need to help him out what do you say Skylark?."

Skylark nodded so they headed into the kitchen where they saw Ripster sitting watching Streex hoping to get his attention but to his disappointment again Streex never noticed that he didn't have any pants on Skylark was fuming so she strode over to Streex grabbed him by the fin and dragged him off somewhere to Ripster surprised look so with Skylark and Streex he snarled at her " Ow what was that for?."

Skylark snarled at him " Well Mr idiot who just is too oblivious to Ripster's advances even not wearing any pants this morning he has been trying to confess his feelings but you have been a darn right idiot by not noticing anything Streex he love's you and i feel sorry for him that you have acting like a stupid idiot so get back there and tell him how you feel right now or i will do it myself understand?."

(Streex's Pov)

I stared at her then said " You mean that he loves me so that is why he wasn't wearing any pants at the table just now hoping that i would notice?."

Skylark sighed then nodded to my eyes going wide so i went into the kitchen and said " Ripster can we talk in my room".

Ripster looked shocked then nodded and Skylark winked at him so in my room i asked " What do you want to confess to me about?."

(Ripster Pov)

I said " I was trying to tell you that i like no i love you Streex but you haven't been noticing any move i made".

He jumped into my arms shocking me completely he whispered " I love you too Ripster and i did notice your flash at the table and i thought it was very sexy indeed but Skylark set me straight and i was a fool to have not noticed a thing about your advances".

I kissed him very deeply on the lips then headed to the bed and lowered him onto it to his blushing he whispered " Lube?."

I smiled and said " I quite agree with you on that of course i was going to use Lube what else do you think i was going to use for our first time i wanted it to be special".

He growled in sexual way to me to myself responding the same as i slipped some lube cream onto my shaft to myself gasping in pleasure then i applied some inside Streex to him gasping out in pleasure so we both kissed then i moved down his sexy body to him gripping the blanket panting hard in pleasure he panted " I love you Ripster".

I panted back to him " I love you too Streex".

I licked his shaft to him moving his body away from the bed but i pinned him to the bed and continued licking his cock feeling how rock hard it was i purred " Hard already bro we have barely begun".

He released everywhere onto the bed panting hard in pleasure we both kissed then i went inside him to him crying out in pleasure i gave him a moment to adjust then i went inside him again to him gasping in pleasure i pulled him up onto my legs he kissed me hungrily on the lips he moved my hands to his hips i moved his hips down to him gasping out in pleasure thats when my animal side to mate awoken in me he sensed it too i didn't stop giving him torture that he was wanting from me soon i was pinning him to the bed our bodies were ridged with sweat i whispered " I love you Streex".

He whispered back " I love you too Ripster".

I thrust inside him again he screamed out in pure erotic agony i didn't stop i was in my other side and i was rocking the bed loving the way the creaking sounds answered our pants of pleasure outside the door i didn't know Skylark and Amy were listening in so they crept away to their room meeting Slammu and Jab who were wondering where the noise was coming from Skylark with gracefulness said " Oh it's just Ripster and Streex Ripster finally got Streex's attention and confessed his feelings come Amy those two have lit my sexual fire care to cool it down for me?."

Amy smiled widely a tingle of Sexmania went down her spine lighting everything on fire so she led Skylark to their room so Jab said " Can we talk for a bit Slammu?."

Slammu nodded so in his room he said " So what do you want to talk about Jab?."

Jab answered him " I ..I love you Slammu."

(Slammu's Pov)

I was in shock then happiness flooded through me so i went up to him and kissed him on the lips to him growling into the kiss then i pushed him onto the bed and removed our clothes then i kissed him again on the lips then moved down his body hearing his pants turning me on even more so i took his shaft and sucked it to him gripping the blanket panting hard in pure rock hard erotic pleasure he released into my mouth which i swallowed to his blushing face i thrust into him to him crying out loud in pure bliss just then a cry of pleasure from Skylark and Amy's room answered ours and the creaking bed sounds from our rooms echoes through the house.

THE WEDDING DAY ARRIVES

Skylark was totally nervous today was the day she was getting married which Ripster noticed her nervousness so he said " Don't worry sis everything will be fine come on let's get you to the church may you look dashing in that suit".

Streex said " You look handsome too Ripster if i may so myself".

Ripster blushed like a madman to Streex to feel his trousers going tight so at the church in one of the side rooms Amy and Sara were getting ready Sara was really happy as she was asked to be one of Amy's Bridesmaid and the other was getting changed as well so Sara asked " So if the gender is a boy what are you going to call him?."

Amy replied " I was liking the sounds of Madcap Bolton"

Sora asked " What if it's a girl?."

Amy smiled a pure happy smile and said " Why she is going to be given Skylark's name of course why shouldn't she be named after the sexy woman who stole my heart even if she is a half vampire/ half lycan hybrid and if you are asking how i know this i knew from the moment i first laid eyes on Skylark at the hospital i suspect just recently she found out what she is at the school trip i take it by your silence Sara?."

Sara nodded in response so the music started so Amy came out of the room and saw Skylark standing at the alter and she was gobsmacked which was saying something Skylark was wearing the most awesome suit she had even seen in her life so she walked down the isle towards Skylark her arm around Max's arm as Amy had asked him if he could do the honor of giving her away to Skylark at the wedding and Max was totally happy to do so they reached the alter so Max said " I happily give Amy to you Skylark in holy matrimony".

So the wedding began so Skylark started off " I give you Amy Rose this ring as a symbol of my love to you to death to us part for better or for worse through the good times and the bad times".

Amy then said " I give this ring to you Skylark Bolton as a symbol of my love to you for better or for worse till death to us part through the good times and the bad times."

So the priest said " Do you Skylark Bolton take Amy Rose to your lawful wedded wife?."

Skylark said without hesitation " I do your honor".

The priest said " Do you Amy Rose take Skylark Bolton to be your lawful wedded husband?."

Amy heart swelled with happiness as she said " I do your honor".

The priest looked very happy indeed so he said to the both of them " You may now kiss the bride congrats".

Skylark and Amy kissed to cheers that almost brought the roof of the church down so Skylark scooped Amy up into her arms and happily swung her around to Amy laughing so at the campsite they got their tents up.

(Skylark's Pov)

I put the portable radio on to romantic music to play through the camp site making Amy smile so i put a thick blanket down onto the ground i noticed Ripster putting one down along with Slammu i look to Amy to the blanket to her scurrying onto the blanket removing her dress to my growls of pleasure so i removed my suit i lowered myself onto Amy we both kissed then i loved down her sexy body hearing her moans of pleasure then i stuck two fingers into her entrance making her writhe in pleasure panting with pleasure hearing two moans of pleasure answering us made us look over Ripster was doing Streex also Slammu was doing Jab i smiled as Amy released onto the blanket with a pure moan of pleasure i looked over at Ripster who said " Don't mind us we are going to have some sex just now if you two don't mind?."

I raised an eyebrow at Amy who sat up onto my legs and moved slightly to see Ripster eyes boggling at my member he said " Whoa no way you had that inside you Amy that is crazy."

Amy took my member and placed on her legs so my big brothers could see better she said " I think it is sexy and she fits for your information".

I lowered Amy back into the blanket and went inside her to her crying out in pure blissful pleasure seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces so i smiled and continued to make Amy mine my big brothers soon saw me coming deep inside of Amy my seed setting her warm insides on fire her nails raked their marks into my back i grunted slightly in pain about this i pulled Amy onto my legs pushing her hips up and down making her pant hard in pleasure thats when Ripster called over " Amy sweetling?."

Amy looked over totally in heat and said " Yes what is it Ripster?."

He said " Would you be so kind as to lend that sexy assed creature of yours to me for a bit if that is alright with you?."

Amy thought about it to her purring in contentment she said " After she does me then i will lend her to you for as much time as you need but on one condition i will watch you and i want to see her cum badly is that a deal?."

Ripster nodded and grinned " It's a deal Amy darling?."

I smirked at Amy and thrust hard into her making her cry out in hot erotic bliss as i came inside her again then i lowered her to the blanket as she looked like she needed a rest so i stood up stretching popped my back looked over at Ripster who was watching with Streex and came walking over my breasts shone in the firelight making them both growl in anticipation i smirked and said "So who is going to do me first?."

(Ripster's Pov)

I said " I'll go first sexy girl come on over Amy sweetling."

Amy came strolling over while Slammu and Jab were to busy making love to each other to notice what was going on so i sat on the blanket beside Streex and held out my hand making her smile so i sat on my legs purring so we both kissed with Amy and Streex watching with some anticipation i moved to her neck to her moaning in pure bliss as i moved down her body i lowered her to the blanket and licked her shaft to her gasping out in pure erotic pleasure my animal side to mate awoke inside me at having a female shark in my arms i thrust hard and fast inside her to her crying out in pure erotic bliss i didn't stop thrusting inside her i pulled her up into my arms she shocked me completely she kissed me hard and fast panting hard in pleasure to me responding the same soon i was pinning her to the blanket with Amy screaming hard in erotic bliss " Make her cum real good".

I released hard and fast inside her to Skylark screaming out loud in pure bliss as my seed set her insides on fire pure erotic fire i collapsed beside her panting hard in pleasure i said " Are you alright Skylark?."

She purred happily and said " OK big brother did you like that my sexy wife?."

Amy jumped on top of me happily purring in happiness she said " I loved it my sexy hubby let's get some sleep alright?."

I thought that was a wonderful idea so we all bunked down together wondering what life and the future will bring us


	10. Chapter 10

Street Sharks the movie

Chapter 10 Amy gives birth to everyone's surprise twins on Xmas day

Amy and Skylark were busy chilling out at the beach front talking about nothing in particular it was November time and it was getting cold which triggered some animal side in them both so they vanished from the beach which Ripster and the crew noticed so Bends had an idea of where they would have gone so he said " I think those two are at the hospital if my memory is correct my dad has built a thermal swimming pool for Skylark during the cold months."

Ripster being the idiot for once asked the question " Why would the two of them go there the cold shouldn't bother them both could it?."

Bends said very seriously " Mate they are gene-slammed with your ancestor's DNA so that means that they can't survive in cold climates as back then Meglodon's thrived in hot climates but then during the ice age they were forced to stay in the warm coastal water's around the equator the reason is that they couldn't follow their prey into the cold water's if they went into the cold water's they wouldn't survive for very long the cold would kill them so my dad built a thermal pool for Skylark when the winter time came around so we won't see them until the spring when the warm weather brings them back out into the open again".

Seeing the horrified looks on their faces told Bends that they understood so at the hospital Amy was being checked over by Max who Amy saw as her father so she said " Well when will my babies be born dad?."

Max smiled at this as he saw Amy as his own daughter so he said " Possible Xmas eve or Xmas day by the looks of things i am glad to see Skylark is treating you well my young vamplet".

Just then voices that Skylark and Amy knew well came floating down from the entrance so Skylark gave a piercing whistle to the guys appearing in mere seconds so now Amy had her checkup it was time for the boy's so Ripster stood on the scales so Max gave out his reading to happy cheers from all around so they were able to go back on their missions now.

So Ripster gave Skylark a hug which told her that there was something Bends had said to scare him he said " Where is this thermal pool Skylark Bends told us as were wondering where you and Amy had vanished off to?."

So Skylark took Ripster by the hand and showed them the thermal heated pool which the guy's mouth's fall open it was paradise for any heat loving shark the heat was making the guy's sweat which Skylark had noticed so she led to another room which made the guy's cool down in an instant it was another swimming pool but it was a cold swimming pool so Max said " Anytime the summer kicks in just come here to cool off until the Autumn time comes alright?."

Xmas day

It was Christmas day when Amy's water's broke as she was opening a present from Skylark to her yelling the place down so Amy was placed onto a bed and knee's were up to the side and Nurse Rose told her to push with Skylark beside Amy holding her hand when Rose said " Aha the head's out now Amy Skylark are you feeling alright?."

Two seconds later there came a loud thud sound Skylark had fainted Amy shouted " DAM IT SKYLARK".

So several hours later Skylark came too to find herself outside the delivery room on a bench with Ripster who had a towel on her head.

(Skylark's Pov)

I came too to find myself on a bench with Ripster beside me with a towel on my hand i groaned which caught his attention he said " Hey welcome back to the world sis".

I looked around and said " What happened to me back there?."

I suddenly remembered i was about to run into the delivery room shouting the place down when Ripster pulled me back and said " keep it down or you will wake your twins you missed their birth so Amy shouted at us to leave the room to give her peace and quiet".

I looked shocked then felt guilty so i said " I missed my sexy babe giving birth?."

Ripster nodded and said " Yes you did all father's go through that my dad did that when mum was giving birth to me".

I looked shocked at him then standing up i headed into the delivery room where laying in a white bed with linen sheets was Amy who looked up at me smiling so i sat down beside her staring at the little bundles in her arms two versions of me and Amy.

(Amy's Pov)

I said " Hey sexy welcome back to the world".

She smiled and said " I'm sorry about that Amy but i am here now and i promise i won't let anyone harm our children you have my word on that so what are the genders by the way?."

I smiled wide and said " A little boy and girl i have already chosen names for them but i was wanting to know what you thought of them first".

She said " Fire away Amy".

I said looking at our son " For our little boy i was thinking Madcap Blaze Bolton".

Skylark smiled at our son who had just opened his eyes then a thought popped up in her mind which i read so i said " I don't know who they will take after my love by the way i have something to tell you i already knew that you were a hybrid of vamp/werewolf when you first turned up at this hospital but i knew that you didn't know until the school trip i take it?.

She nodded in shock at me then said " You knew what i was all this time why didn't you tell me?."

I replied by saying " If i told you back then you would have not believed me so i kept quiet until just now sorry my love".

Skylark gave me a kiss to myself purring so the rest of the crew came in and sat down on the chairs next to the bed so i said looking at my little girl " I was thinking for our little girl Skylark Jr Bolton".

I saw her going brick red in the face to everyone staring at her then she said " Y..Your naming our daughter after me Amy?".

I said " Of course she is why shouldn't she be named after the most sexy assed person who stole my heart away

She recovered smiled then climbed into the bed with me giving me a kiss when Max came in with four bottles two were full of milk but the other two i saw Ripster's and the rest of the street sharks eyes and nose expanded also with a growl the last two bottles were filled with blood so my little boy and girl looked at the bottles so Max said " It's a test to see who they have took after".

So with Skylark Jr he tried the milk bottle number one but to his dismay she stuck out her tongue spitting out the milk thats when her voice entered my mind saying " Gross stuff".

So Max gave her one of the blood bottles and to everyone's shock she morphed into what Skylark had been born as a pure jet black hybrid shocking us all into silence Ripster said in shock " Holy shit is this what your true form is Skylark?."

She nodded in silence and said " I believe so big brother but my baby girl is special and i wouldn't have it any other way but i am wondering if the age patterns will be different for the both of them".

So our attention was on my little boy so Max gave him a milk bottle to try and just like Skylark Jr he didn't like his milk bottle so Max tried him with the Blood bottle and he drink it up happily but he sprouted Vampire wings which confirmed that he had inherited Amy's vampire side making us smile so Max said " Well do you two mind if i can document your twins growth and see what their growth patterns are if that is alright with you two?."

We both smiled and nodded Ripster chuckled at the twins who had finished their bottles and were having a rough and tumble game with each other before they yawned looking sleepy so they crawled back up to Amy and snuggled into her and fell asleep with happy smiles.

so next chapter will be Madcap hiding in Skylark's schoolbag and being taken to school for Skylark to get a shock when Madcap is discovered in her schoolbag


	11. Chapter 11

Street sharks the movie

Chapter 11- Madcap goes to school and becomes the youngest student ever

The kids Madcap and Skylark Jr were growing fine and bundles of energy for 4 month old twins to happy faces of Skylark and Amy but Madcap was always wondering where Skylark vanishes too every day for the entire day so Monday morning rolled around Madcap noticed Skylark's school bag and went inside it thinking it was a tunnel and was happily having fun when Skylark picked up the school bag and headed out the door calling " SEE YOU LOT LATER".

Hearing the answering voices of " Have a good day at School Skylark shocked Madcap so he went to school inside Skylark's schoolbag with Skylark totally unaware but luckily Skylark Jr had seen everything so Amy was looking around for Madcap and noticed he wasn't anywhere and went hyper with shock and horror.

So at school Skylark was panting as her backpack was heavier than she remembered which her friends had noticed so she sat down and said " Why is my school bag heavy today?."

Her friend Sam said " Why don't you open your bag to see why it is so heavy Skylark?."

(Skylark's Pov)

I opened my school bag and shrieked out in surprise when i saw Madcap in my bag who was giggling up at me totally happy to see and my surprised look i picked him up and said " Why were you hiding in my school bag Madcap oh man Amy is going to kill me."

Madcap touched my face and showed me the reason why he had went inside my school bag to myself calming down everyone gathered round as they heard my shriek of surprise my friend Rose picked Madcap up and said " Hello there little one what's your name cutie pie?."

I said " He is my son Madcap Blaze Bolton and i think he went inside my school bag as he kinda thought it was a cave also he was curious about where i was going today so since he is here he may as well stay put hi Mrs April sorry about the shriek".

Mrs April came wondering over and totally was smitten with Madcap so she said " Ah a new student followed you here Skylark he may be your son but now he is here at school he is a student so take your seats class time for our lesson".

So back at the house Amy and the others were going frantic as Madcap was still missing so Skylark Jr waddled over to her mother and touched her hand and what happened to Madcap flooded into Amy's mind she gasped in shock before telling the rest of them " I know where Madcap is he is at school with Skylark he went inside Skylark's school bag and without knowing Skylark took him to school".

Meanwhile at School it was break time so i had Madcap in my arms well to be precise Madcap was drinking blood out of my right arm as he was hungry he knew not to take too much of my blood so he took what he needed which attracted my friends attention so they came over so i explained to their shocked looks until Bully Basher decided to interrupt but i didn't let him bully us so i sent him packing as the bell rang for the start of class again so Madcap was in his element as it was Art class so he was happily drawing which Mrs Smile noticed so she said " Well what a little charmer he is is he yours Skylark?."

I nodded and said " He is my son Madcap Blaze Bolton Mrs smile."

She froze for a second upon hearing that name but quickly recovered and smiled again and went off to see another student about their art work which caught my attention but i shrugged it off unaware that as school ended she was on the phone to someone and my life would be in danger from Mrs Smile and Mr Hazard who are actually Amy's parent's who had come looking for her but find her here with me and to their fury our kids but suddenly my hybrid side comes into action and kicks butt


End file.
